1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Background Art
JP 2011-210795 A describes a printed circuit board in which a through hole is formed in a laminated sheet formed of three insulation layers (first, second, and third insulation layers), and is filled with conductors. The entire contents of JP 2011-210795 A are incorporated herein by reference.